


Whiskey and the Puppy

by Tassi_Ki



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst before fluff, F/F, Flower nerds, I swear there will be fluff, Kara: Protective Sister Mode Activated, M'gann the badass bartender, Maggie the hot gay mess, The DEO is ridiculously easy to bribe, Vasquez: Captain of the SS Sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassi_Ki/pseuds/Tassi_Ki
Summary: Maggie knew it was the right thing to do. She couldn't jump into a relationship while she still had open wounds from her last. It wouldn't be fair to Alex. She couldn't be what the woman needed, not when she was so broken. So she'd gone and rejected Alex as gently as she could, and god...the look the woman gave her made her feel like she'd gone and shot Bambi instead. Still, two months of near complete radio silence from Alex, bar a few very uncomfortable crime scenes, and Maggie was starting to truly hate herself for being so noble. She'd gone and ruined the best thing that had happened to her in years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Post 2x6 reaction, because I can't get this out of my head and I really need it gone if I'm going to finish writing my multi-chapter fics. Also, I really want to wrap Maggie up in blankets and protect her from the world.

Maggie knew it was the right thing to do. She couldn't jump into a relationship while she still had open wounds from her last. It wouldn't be fair to Alex. She couldn't be what the woman needed, not when she was so broken. So she'd gone and rejected Alex as gently as she could, and  _ god _ ...the look the woman gave her made her feel like she'd gone and shot Bambi instead. Still, two months of near complete radio silence from Alex, bar a few very uncomfortable crime scenes, and Maggie was starting to truly hate herself for being so noble. She’d gone and ruined the best thing that had happened to her in years.

Staring down at her glass of whiskey, Maggie swallowed back the well of emotions she could feel burning the back of her throat, chasing it with a generous gulp of her drink. She couldn't break down, not now. She'd done plenty of that in the safety of her own apartment and she'd rather die then blubber all over the bar top where anyone could see. She needed to get over this. She needed to patch up her wounds, put a smile on her face, and move on. But she couldn't. Not when every moment at the bar was spent watching ghosts of Alex laugh as she racked up the balls for a new game of pool, or bent over for a winning shot with that adorable little nose scrunch of concentration. Not when every shared crime scene was a mixture of the cold shoulder, awkward conversations, and Supergirl trying to make her spontaneously combust via heart stopping glares.

The worst part however, at least in Maggie's eyes, was the soul deep loneliness that seeped back into her life through the cracks Alex left behind. She'd lost her only friend in this city. Only true friend at least. Sure she had work buddies, the occasional acquaintance at the bar, and numerous meaningless hookups to fill the void, but Alex had been something rare and precious. She'd understood Maggie in ways not even her past girlfriends had. She got that work came first. She understood that some days she just wanted to curl up on the couch and not say a damn thing after a bad day at work, but not be alone to deal with what she'd seen or heard. She knew that some days Maggie needed to just  _ hit  _ something, yell and scream, and just get out her frustration over an unsolved case or a perp getting away, and she would be there with that infuriatingly knowing smirk and a pass to the DEO's gym.

_ And now all that was gone. _

All that was gone, and so were Alex's rare and  _ oh  _ so beautiful smiles, her nerdy little facts, witty banter, and adorably flustered moments. Alex had frozen her out of her life and all Maggie could do was drown her sorrows at the bar and try to pick up the pieces of her heart she hadn't even finished picking up before Alex had kissed her and she'd lost her grip on them.

Finishing her drink, she motioned for another only to make a pitiful noise of protest as a glass of water was placed in front of her. Glancing up, she tried her best to glare at the two...three...? M'ganns staring at her sympathetically. "D-damn it...just gimmie another. I can catch a d-damn cab if you're worried a-about me driving." She growled out, wincing as she noticeably slurred her words. 

 

"Not a chance Sawyer. I know you humans have a limit to your tolerance before it becomes deadly, and I know you're fast approaching it. Drink the water and either give me a number to call, or call yourself a cab." The martian said firmly, a hint of worry in her gaze as she watched the thoroughly broken bar regular slump further onto the bar top. After a few minutes, the cop relented and drank the water before shakily standing up and heading for the door with a slurred, defiant grumble about walking home instead of calling a cab.

Shaking her head, M'gann pulled out her phone and brought up a seldom used number, sending out a text.

 

_ [SG, I know you'll probably hate me for this, but a very drunk Maggie Sawyer just stumbled out of my bar and I'm not sure if she's sober enough to make it up the street, let alone home. She refused to let me call anyone for her, or a cab. Watch out for her on your nightly rounds...?] _

**_[Fine...]_ **

 

Maggie cursed softly as she stumbled and sank into the brick wall conveniently keeping her from tipping over. This had been a monumentally bad idea. She should have sucked up her pride and stayed at the bar until M'gann could call her a cab, because frankly it was a far better plan then stumbling down the street in the dark and praying she didn't face plant or pick up unwanted attention. That and the only person she could think of to call and ask to come and get her was Alex, the woman who inadvertently started this whole mess by being a sexy, badass, oh so beautiful baby gay that Maggie was drawn to like a moth to a flame.

When a whoosh and thump sounded behind her, Maggie let out a startled little squeak and spun around, hand going to her hip where her gun was normally holstered before both hands flailed out as her world spun and she lost balance. Letting out a low groan, Maggie looked up from her spot on the ground, cringing as she saw red, blue, and gold swim into focus. Great. Just what she needed. Alex's Kryptonian guard dog seeing her in this state. "Ssssupergirl...lovely. Didja see me stumbling along 'n decide to stop 'n watch the train wreck that is Maggie Sawyer?" She asked as she set her hands in her lap, wincing at the sight of raw palms from catching her fall.

 

When Kara got the text from M'gann, she didn't know what to expect, and she certainly didn't expect to see this. To see Detective Sawyer so...lifeless, sitting on the cold sidewalk and inspecting her hands with a detached sense of disinterest. The bitter, hollow tone the woman spoke with sent chills down her spine. It eerily reminded her of Alex's broken tone when Maggie had rejected her, and damn it, she was too damn nice of a person to hold a grudge against someone hurting so much. 

Sighing softly, Kara stepped forward and gently hauled Maggie up to her feet, keeping her steady with one hand. "Contrary to what you believe Detective, I'm not here to watch you make a fool of yourself. I'm here to get you home safely." She said as she gave the detective a once over. "Now, where's your apartment Detective?"

 

Maggie frowned as Supergirl lifted her up rather gently, the usual 'I'll melt you' glare absent from her features. "Not...not that I'm c-complaining...but what's with the sssudden 180 in attitude towards me? You've...been tryin' to melt me at every crime scene I see you at." She muttered as she wobbled on her feet, trying to lean in and narrow her gaze at the...multiple blondes in front of her. "I-I mean, I get it...why you're mad. I shot freakin' bambi. I-I tried to keep her safe from  _ this..."  _ She paused for a moment to vaguely gesture at herself. "hot mess 'n I wound up sh-shooting bambi instead." She rambled out, pain lancing across her features once more as she remembered the utterly  _ shattered  _ look Alex had given her before fleeing. “An’ an’ now I don’t even have her as a friend. I t-tried so...so hard...not ta’ ruin what I h-had with her by making her d-deal with all the fucked up  _ baggage  _ I lug around, ‘cause I know...I know it woulda ended in flames. It...it always does.” She was on a role now. Damn those many, many shots of whiskey, for her filter and stop button were completely and utterly gone. For better or for worse, Supergirl was going to get a painfully unfiltered look into the dark mess that was Maggie Sawyer, and she could only hope that the alien wouldn’t go running to Alex with all of this. 

“I wanted...I wanted so b-badly to be selfish. Hell, I’ve always been selfish. I’ve t-taken what I wanted with n-no regard of whether it w-would hurt someone e-else in the long run. But  _ Alex…”  _ She breathed out with so much emotion it was practically dripping from her tongue, her gaze softening to a heartbreakingly affectionate caramel. “I couldn’t do that to her...I couldn’t give in and kiss her back. N-not when she’s so new. S-so...so fragile. I’d have wound up sh-shattering her if I’d held on.” She said as she sank into the warm wall that was a very shell shocked Supergirl, unable to keep herself upright without help any longer.

 

Kara was taken aback by the sheer pain radiating off of the detective. She’d thought the woman was a tease or a player based on what she’d gleaned from a sobbing, heartbroken Alex, but that didn’t seem to be the case at all. Detective Maggie Sawyer was a heartbroken, insecure young woman who would rather hold those that meant the most to her at arms length instead of risking hurting them irrevocably. 

Swallowing hard, she carefully scooped the drunk cop up bridal style and took off. "The change was seeing you this...broken up about everything, Detective Sawyer. Obviously things aren't quite as they seemed, and judging by the rant you just gave me, a lot more complicated than I first thought." She said softly once they'd leveled off in the air. 

 

Maggie snorted at Supergirl’s words as she forcibly settled herself down after the shock and nausea of being scooped up and flown. “B-broken up? That’s c-certainly one way to put it.” She muttered bitterly. “I l-lost my only f-friend because I w-was too damn noble to give in and l-let her be my rebound. A first sh-should be filled with joy, self discovery, and sweet moments. Not...not emotional scarring, baggage galore, and ins-securities.” She mumbled out as she hiccuped, soon letting out a few curses as she teared up, the alcohol removing her usually steel hard control over her emotions. 

 

Kara’s thoughts screeched to a halt at Maggie’s quiet admission to losing her  _ only  _ friend in order to give Alex a chance to have a first relationship that she deserved. “I...s-still need your address Detective.” She managed to say without too much of a wobble in her voice. Yeah, she was far too nice for her own good. Maggie was damn near breaking her heart and she was supposed to be hating the woman!

Once she'd managed to pry the detective's address from the drunken woman, she took off at a slow pace, occasionally glancing down at the frighteningly fragile woman in her arms. Just what had the detective been going through to put her in this state? Who had completely shattered Maggie’s heart to the point where she was truly terrified she would ruin Alex if she was more than a friend to her sister? 

When they landed at Maggie's apartment, Kara used her x-ray vision to plot a path up to the woman's apartment that would spare her the gossip and embarrassment of being carried home, drunk off her ass, by Supergirl. Ten minutes later and Kara was quietly kicking the front door closed as she carried a half asleep Maggie towards what she assumed was the bedroom. Setting Maggie down on the bed, she crossed her arms over her chest awkwardly and looked about the room. "Look, Detective. I misjudged you quite a bit, and I’m sorry for that. You raised some valid points about rejecting my s-er...Agent Danvers that I reluctantly agree with, but that doesn’t mean you went about it in the best of ways, or that it needs to be a permanent thing.” Kara started, licking her lips nervously. Dear Rao, was she trying to play matchmaker between her sister and the woman who shattered Alex’s heart? Worse still, was she freaking shipping them? The horror inducing answer to those questions was yes. Yes she was. 

“You were right about not letting her be a rebound for you. It was extremely noble of you, and the right thing to do. However...you really could have worded that better. She thinks you don’t like her like that. At all. You, when you’re sober, need to fix this. Probably starting with working out your baggage and being the best you that you can be. That and clearing up things with Agent Danvers about the misunderstanding.” She said as she watched the drunken Detective shrink under her gaze and bob her head in shy agreement.

After a few moments, she let out a sigh and rubbed a hand down her face before pinching the bridge of her nose. “Alex is going to kill me for this…” She muttered as she broke under Maggie’s sad puppy expression. “Rao I can’t believe I’m doing this. Ok, Maggie? I’m going to put my number in your phone, because I’m far too nice for my own good, and you really need a friend. And to do that, you’re going to need to know who I am, because you can’t be texting me and calling me Supergirl. Not when people are nosy as hell and the DEO never saw fit to give me a work cell.” She grumbled out with a little blush on her cheeks. “So hi, Kara Danvers at your service.” She said awkwardly, shifting under Maggie’s suddenly blank stare.

 

“Dan...Danvers. As in…? As in Alex’s baby sister?” Maggie finally asked as her fuzzy brain finally latched onto the last name. That...explained so much, and made her feel so ridiculous about her jealousy at the closeness between Supergirl and Alex. “O-oh. Um. Wow. Th-thank you for not melting me or throwing me into space for breaking your sister’s heart…?” She said weakly as she swallowed hard. She’d dodged one hell of a bullet there. Wait...did Superg- Kara just say she was going to put her number in her phone? “I...uh...y-you...you really...You really want to help?” She asked hesitantly as she stared up at the not so little ball of sunshine that was Alex’s sister...and now her only hope at some sort of lifeline in the mess that was her life at the moment. 

After staring at Kara in utter shock for a few moments, she hesitantly pulled out her phone and opened up a new contact form, awkwardly shoving the phone in Kara’s direction. In a matter of seconds (damn superspeed), she had a new contact in her pitifully empty phone and a ray of hope in her life. “I...thank you.” She finally slurred out, alcohol and sleepiness finally catching up to her as she shamelessly stripped out of her boots and jeans and somehow managed to get her bra off and across the room without losing her shirt. 

Crawling up into her bed, she barely managed to pull the covers over herself before curling up with her phone in hand, her eyes drooping closed as she heard the telltale whoosh of Supergirl leaving, following by the clink of her window lock reengaging. 

The next morning, Maggie awoke with the hangover from hell and the urge to cry all over again. She’d had the oddest, most hope inducing dream and it was just that. A dream. Slowly dragging herself up against her headboard, she froze when she saw an innocent glass of water and two little pills sitting on her night table. Had...she put those out last night? Reaching for the glass, she nearly dropped it in shock when she realized it was still pretty cold. That shouldn’t have been possible if it had been sitting out for hours unless it had been a solid block of ice to begin...with… 

Maggie quickly took the pills before hesitantly looking down at her phone, her heartbeat going a mile a minute as she picked it up and went to her contacts. Low and behold, a new name appeared on the screen. Kara Danvers. It wasn’t a dream, and HOLY SHIT Alex’s sister was Supergirl. Slumping back against her headboard, she let out a shaky chuckle, daring to let a bit of hope blossom in her chest as she texted a simple ‘Thank you’ to the new number. She had a lot to work through, but hopefully the light at the end of the tunnel would be a sweet one with Kara on her side. 

 

Kara gave a guilty little smile when she saw the text come in while in her office under the name Hopeless Puppy. Hopefully Alex wouldn’t murder her for doing this...she always had a thing for hopeless little strays. Cat Grant and her son, case and point. Texting back, she sent far too many emojis to be legal before going back to her work, unknowingly earning the name Puppy Danvers, but with a sun and puppy emojis at both ends in Maggie’s phone to emulate her excessive use of them. 

Over the next few weeks, Kara kept up her covert texting, and occasional meetings with Maggie, helping her work through her own baggage while giving her ideas on how to make things up to Alex. It payed off in spades, because next thing she knew, Alex’s apartment got a lovely shipment of *Yellow Chrysanthemums, Purple Delphiniums, a few White Gladiolus, a few expertly placed Pink Roses, and one very gay surprise in the center, a rainbow colored rose, all settled in a beautifully made crystal vase. She knew this, in great detail she might add, because Alex called her up and nearly burst her eardrums freaking out about it. Yeah, her sister was a secret flower language geek, and by the end of the week, she knew those damn flower meanings by heart. It was almost gag worthy with sugary sweetness, and that was saying something considering she was the epitome of sugary sweetness. 

During that week, and the next few, however, Maggie hadn’t been idle. She’d somehow bribed half the DEO to do her bidding and began leaving hot coffee and meals on Alex’s desk via sneaky agent couriers. And more rainbow roses. Always rainbow roses. Kara never knew her sister’s cheeks could turn so many different shades of pink. The recently out at work Alex Danvers was thoroughly embarrassed and giddy about the near daily surprises. The ribbing from the other agents not so much, although they were all amazingly supportive of Alex being gay, and the fact that she might have an impending relationship. There was actually a secret #Sanvers fan base at the DEO...that Kara was guiltily a part of...as co-captain with Susan Vasquez. 

Maggie had also managed to fully explain herself to Alex after ‘accidentally’ being trapped in a closet with her at the DEO after a raid where she’d needed to come back for a debriefing. Vasquez had spearheaded that operation seeing as Alex liked to flee from Maggie like hell was on her heels. The Agent had grown increasingly tired of watching Alex and Maggie dance around each other, so when Maggie went after the stubborn Agent, Vasquez discreetly made sure the lock to the closet malfunctioned before Alex could get past Maggie to flee. Twenty awkward minutes later and the lock was ‘fixed’ along with a tentative friendship with Maggie. 

Alex was now also horribly torn between her secret admirer and Maggie now that Maggie had told her that it wasn’t that she didn’t want Alex, but that she didn’t want Alex to be her rebound relationship. Boy was she going to be in for a surprise when she realized that she was torn between Maggie and Maggie. Kara couldn’t help but giggle every time Alex left after whining to her about the admirer.

It all accumulated to one heart stopping moment when Alex received a single rainbow rose with a note tied to the stem.  _ ‘Starlight Hill, 7pm, Tonight’  _ The scream Alex made startled her mid flight, halfway across the city. She nearly flew into a building. Once she’d narrowly escaped plowing through concrete and steel midair, she flew back to her sister’s place only to be roped into helping Alex go through fifteen different outfits and an impromptu shopping trip for a whole new outfit, plus four hours of freaking out and squealing. She was going to demand reparations for her poor eardrums when she saw Maggie next...Preferably enough potstickers to make Maggie whimper with the money loss.

 

“Kara, oh god, what do I do?! They...they said Starlight Hill! That’s like...the most romantic outdoor spot in all of National City! God, this outfit isn’t good enough, is it?!” Alex said frantically as she spun around in a small circle, looking over her shoulder as she ran her hands down her sides and back. She was in a skin tight pair of black leather pants, knee high dark brown boots, a sinfully revealing red top that hugged her form in all the right ways, and her usual leather jacket. Her gun was also holstered in a thigh holster and her badge was in her back pocket. Sue her, she had enemies. It was better to be safe than sorry. 

At Kara’s heavy sigh and crossed arms, she shrank back sheepishly, crossing her arms over her chest after tucking a strand of carefully curled hair behind her ear. “Right. Stop freaking out. It’s just a date. J-just...just a date...Oh god Kara! I don’t know if I’m ready for this! I-I mean, I’ve been to a couple bars and things like that, but...Maggie…” She trailed off, a frown tugging at lightly glossed lips as her brow creased. Another head tilt and look from Kara and Alex caved, heaving out a soft sigh as she grabbed her bike helmet. “Alright, alright, I know. Get out, explore, see if it sparks anything.” She mumbled out the words her sister had been saying like a mantra ever since she arrived hours earlier.

After a few more minutes of fidgeting, Alex finally hugged her sister and headed down to the garage to her bike, settling down on the Ducati after putting her helmet on. She could do this. She could do this and not make a total fool of herself. It was only someone with access to the DEO, so they were screened to hell and back until they were safe, so there was that. She could do this…

Twenty minutes later found Alex nervously dismounting her bike and slinging her helmet over a handle, one hand running through her hair to fluff up her curls after the ride. A quick glance around the parking lot made her nearly trip when she saw a rainbow rose laying innocently at the trail-head. Looking about cautiously, Alex approached the flower and slowly bent down to pick it up, a soft note of surprise escaping her lips as she glanced up mid pick-up to see another rose down the trail barely in sight. 

Cheeks slowly turning red, Alex followed the path to the next rose, only to find another just in sight near the bend in the trail. This was so cheesy, so cheesy and quickly melting her into a romantic puddle. Five roses later and she was at the end of the small trail that lead to the clearing at the top of the hill. At the crest of the hill was an eerily familiar figure that Alex just couldn’t place, a blanket, and a basket. 

Alex’s hands shook slightly as she made her way to the crest of the hill, internally cursing the low light for making it so hard to recognize the woman waiting for her. Roses tightly clutched in her hands, she cleared her throat and let out a nervous little greeting. “H-hey.” Good god her nerves were shot to hell. Any semblance of being more than a gay mess went out the window completely when the figure turned around to reveal a breathtakingly beautiful, and shy, Maggie with a single rainbow rose in her hand. “M….Mag….Maggie…” She breathed out, her breath hitching and stuttering from the shock.

 

“Alex.” Came the soft reply, Maggie’s head ducking slightly as she tucked a few loose curls behind her ear before gripping the rose in both hands, reminiscent of how she’d held her clutch the night they’d gone to the undercover masquerade alien fighting ring. Fiddling with the stem for a moment, Maggie dredged up every ounce of courage she had before walking over to Alex and offering the last rose up with a head tilt and quirk of her lips. “Six roses. I trust you know what that means…?” She asked, thanking the heavens her voice didn’t crack or waver. 

 

Alex nodded dumbly, her heart caught in her throat as she carefully accepted the rose, adding it to the small bouquet she had. “S-six roses...I want to be yours.” She rasped out as she looked down at the half dozen roses in her grip, butterflies running rampant in her belly. “Maggie I...are you...is...is this really…” She stuttered out, looking up at the beautiful detective with a suspiciously watery, wide eyed look. Was this really happening?

 

Maggie bit her lip to keep from answering Alex’s stuttering right away, wanting to finish this the way she’d planned, woo Alex the way she’d planned, instead of following her little Bambi down the road to being a complete gay mess. “All together, how many of those have you gotten Alex.” She murmured softly, prompting the Agent to think. At the shaky whisper of twenty four, Maggie smiled a little wider, her dimples starting to show as she nodded. “You’re always on my mind.” She added, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she looked down. “And it’s true. You always are. Always have been since I met you, and  _ god  _ did that scare me. I’ve never met someone quite like you. Someone who got me so well, so quickly, without any ulterior motives involved. You just genuinely wanted to be my friend, and then something more. I haven’t...really ever had that, so you suddenly offering it in such abundance threw me so off kilter for a while. I balked, I hurt you, and embarrassingly enough your sister had to peel my sorry, drunken ass off the sidewalk after I hit rock bottom.” She said sheepishly, rubbing her arms in a calming gesture.

“A-anyway...I realized, with a little help, that I needed to get my act together and work through the issues my exes left behind instead of wallowing, and in doing so I became a version of me that...that I didn’t think would drag you down or ruin you if I...pursued you romantically. So that’s what I did.” She said as she hazarded a glance up at Alex, her heart skipping a few beats at the sight of tear stained cheeks and a smile so bright it could outshine the stars.

 

Alex was still rather shell shocked at this point, having been blindsided by the fact that Maggie was her secret admirer, she did however make a mental note to ask Kara what Maggie meant about peeling her drunken ass off the sidewalk. The little speech the woman gave didn’t help either, leaving her a crying mess, but to steal her sister’s saying,  _ Rao  _ did it feel amazing. Maggie wanted her, badly, and enough that she’d put time and effort into both bettering herself so as not to hurt Alex and wooing Alex within an inch of her life. 

“So, I gotta ask...how on earth did you get all those meals into the DEO without me noticing?” She finally asked with a watery chuckle as she stepped into Maggie’s personal space, one hand still loosely gripping the roses as the other hesitantly trailed up the detective’s arm.

 

“Funny story…” Maggie murmured, her voice wavering slightly as she felt Alex’s hand wander up her arm to her neck. “About three fourths the DEO ships us…? It was pretty easy to bribe them to set things on your desk when they were secretly hoping we’d get together.” She said slowly, her eyes fluttering part way closed as she felt fingertips trail along the side of her neck, most definitely feeling her pounding pulse along the way. “God, who knew you’d grow into such a fucking tease Bambi.” Maggie finally groaned out as she tilted her head up, shooting Alex a heavy lidded stare that dared her to continue. “We both know where this is going, so why don’t you just woman up and kiss me Danvers.” 

 

Alex shuddered slightly as she felt Maggie’s pulse racing beneath her fingertips, her gaze locked intently on the detective’s blissful features. The combination of Maggie’s throaty dare, and her new, if slightly odd, nickname did her in however, and she lost all pretense of teasing, lunging forward to seal her lips over Maggie’s in a bruising kiss, her fingers curling around the back of the detective’s neck to pull her closer.

It was so much better than the first kiss. The first may have been shiny and new, and filled with fledgling feelings, but this…? This was raw, passionate, filled with months of heartache and yearning, and an overwhelming feeling of coming home. Forget sparks, this was a god damn inferno and it felt so good to be consumed by it. Curling her other arm around Maggie’s middle, she kept the loose grip on the roses as she drew the woman in even further, a low moan escaping her lips as nimble fingers slid into her hair for a solid grip. 

Finally, Alex broke away from the kiss, instead resting her forehead against Maggie’s as she caught her breath. “I’ve been wanting to do that for so long…” She whispered hoarsely, a small but blissful smile curling on kiss swollen lips. “However, I suspect whatever is in that picnic basket isn’t going to keep much longer, so by all means, finish wooing me Sawyer. Let’s see what you’ve got.” She teased, sliding easily back into the banter they’d had before things had gone gay, and south. 

 

Maggie threw back her head and laughed at the playful jab, lighting up like the stars starting to spatter across the sky as she took Alex’s hand and led her over to the blanket, settling down next to the beautiful agent as she pulled out a still steaming home cooked meal from the hot box in the basket. “I hope you like fajitas Danvers.” She said with a slightly nervous grin, offering one of the foil covered plates to her date before digging out two high end beers and utensils. “Family recipe.” 

When she looked back over at Alex, she barely managed not to laugh. Alex had the epitome of a deer in the headlights look with her cheeks puffed out from a probably larger than it should have been bite of her fajita. Good god, what did she do to deserve this awkwardly adorable mess? “You’ve ah...got a little bit of sauce…” She gestured to Alex’s cheek, biting her lip hard to keep from giggling. When the flustered Agent missed the sauce for the third time, Maggie rolled her eyes and leaned over, wiping it off with her thumb before happily licking it from her finger. “Mmm...there Bambi, all gone.”

 

Alex turned several different shades of red at the simple yet strikingly arousing gesture, a strangled moan catching in the back of her throat as she eyes Maggie’s thumb and lips with the same intensity she’d been eyeing her fajita moments ago. From then on, she couldn’t help but steal multiple glances at the beautiful woman next to her as she ate, the butterflies back with a vengeance in the starlight.

Once dinner was finished and the beers were empty, Maggie had pushed the basket off to the side and laid back, confusing Alex for a moment until she was pulled down next to the woman with a sharp tug and a chuckle. Cheeks bright red once more, Alex slowly settled down on the blanket, her breath hitching as Maggie curled into her side, fitting perfectly against her. Curling her arm around Maggie’s waist, she slid her fingertips along the sliver of exposed skin between Maggie’s jeans and top as she let the night’s events catch up to her. “So this is real…? You’re really mine…?” She finally asked, her voice wavering slightly as she turned her head to look at the detective cuddled up to her side.

 

“Yeah Alex, I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me.” Maggie murmured, leaning up slightly to press a gentle kiss to Alex’s lips. “All thanks to Whiskey and a Puppy.” She said with a wry grin. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *Flower meanings in order: Secret Admirer, Boldness, Strength of Character, Admiration/Appreciation, and Ultimate Joy/Happiness


End file.
